


What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Seven

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-04
Updated: 2002-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder's pregnancy progresses, the danger increases. Check out my website!





	What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Seven

## What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Seven

#### by Nikita

"What We Need Now is Trust, Part Seven" by Nikita 

Spoilers: All right...there may be a FEW references to season 8, but they are few and far between...season 7 is really all you need to know. Aren't you glad? : ) 

Summary: Mulder's pregnancy progresses, the danger increases... 

Series: 7/? 

Pairing: M/K 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. This story is completely unauthorized and simply done for fun. And great fun it is, too : P Also, I do not own any of the restaurants or foods mentioned in the story, they just happen to be my favorites : ) 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex. And mpreg (happy now, I've spoiled the surprise!). If this squicks you go away, go away! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Gossamer. All other ask first, please. It's my baby, I'd really like to know where it ends up : ) 

Lookin' for more Nikita slash?? Check out my site: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash.htm 

(I update frequently) 

Author's note:   
^ means telepathic communication. 

And now...on with the show... 

xxx 

Mulder lay in the lounge chair outside, dozing peacefully, one hand on his belly. A soft breeze stirred through the surrounding trees as Alex stepped out on the back patio to join his lover. He carried two ice teas and set Mulder's down on the table next to him. Pulling another lounge chair closer to Fox, he lay down next to his lover and smiled to himself. Mulder seemed far more relaxed than he had in awhile. The two had finally gotten the place cleaned up and settled in. 

It had taken a couple of days to clean up the dust and get the electric and phone set up. They'd gone into town for groceries and stocked up on all of the foods Mulder had been craving lately: frozen pizzas, pretzels, butter pecan ice cream, and of course, lots of sunflower seeds. Alex had bought some healthier food items as well to keep his lover from suffering from scurvy. Mulder would eat the fruit and vegetables so long as he could still have his ice tea and sunflower seeds every evening. The sounds of cracking shells had annoyed Alex at first, but soon drifted into the usual background noise he listened to every night as they sat outside or watched TV. 

Fox had been really surprised to see his cabin. It wasn't so much a cabin as a large two-story house in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by trees and wildlife, it was peaceful and quiet. The stars were bright and the nights quiet, the only sound was a nearby owl. Alex liked the seclusion, but more importantly, the house had large airy rooms and many windows. He hadn't had a claustrophobic incident once since arriving. And if he felt a little closed in, he just stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. 

The isolated location was perfect for hiding away from prying eyes, aliens, and for Mulder's delivery. Scully would soon be meeting Alex at a rendezvous point with a trusted surgeon and the necessary equipment. There was a stable house out back that had been modernized not too long ago into a guesthouse. Alex planned to clean that out next to have it ready for their guests. 

Of course, the isolation was also good for less noble deeds as well. Alex smiled slyly, eyeing his lover. He wondered how much more rest Fox needed... 

^I can hear you lust from over here. I think I've rested enough...^ Mulder's eyes opened and he smiled back. Alex's sly grin had a dangerous tilt to it. His eyes were a smoldering dark green. His lover slowly climbed over his chair and straddling Mulder's legs, he crouched over him. Not letting any weight fall on his pregnant lover, he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Mulder responded with equal passion as he moaned and pulled Alex closer. The telephone rang. 

"Damn it. How does she DO that?!" Alex huffed and climbed down from the chair to stomp into the house. Scully was the only one who had their number. She must be ready to meet them. Mulder smiled after his lover, shaking his head ruefully. 

Alex and Fox hurried to clean up the guesthouse that night. The next day they drove to the meeting point together in their truck. Alex didn't feel it safe to leave Mulder alone. 

The rendezvous was four hours away. Alex was taking no chances. He pulled up to the motel room they'd agreed upon and Mulder stayed in the truck while Alex knocked on the door. Scully answered and seemed relieved to see Krycek. She looked out to the truck and saw Mulder. Grinning she waved them in and Mulder climbed out of the truck and joined them inside. 

The surgeon was a soft-spoken man of Indian descent. His accent was barely noticeable as he introduced himself as Dr. Reddy and shook hands with Mulder, and he seemed fairly unthreatening. Alex still glared at the man as he grilled him and Scully on his abilities, background, and all contact with strangers the last several weeks. Finally, mollified by not finding an excuse to turn the two away, Alex gestured for them to get their gear and head to the house. 

"Wait a second, Kry- Alex. We have a lot of equipment, we rented a moving van." Scully said, shrugging into her jacket. 

Alex glared at the offending van and shook his head. How were they supposed to stay inconspicuous with that big thing? Scully assured him that they used another name and posed as a couple moving in nearby. 

Pulling up to the house, Scully, Alex and the young doctor unloaded and set up the equipment in the guesthouse. Mulder pouted when asked to go inside and serve the takeout they had bought on the way home, but went inside and dished out the pasta and salad. Afterwards, Scully and Dr. Reddy took Mulder into their 'lab/office' and gave him an examination. 

Mulder submitted meekly, but glared at Alex when he seemed to be glaring at the young doctor. Alex ignored his lover and watched every move the man made with scrutiny. The doctor seemed a little nervous, but was completely professional and thorough. He and Scully set up the sonogram once more and Alex slipped his hand into Mulder's as they watched the screen. The fetus was larger and more defined at 6 and a half months. Able to see limbs and a head the two men blinked back tears, neither wanting to break down. Scully even printed out a picture of the baby for them to keep. Cleaning up Mulder's belly from goo she then asked them if they wanted to know the sex. 

Both men nodded eagerly and Scully smiled, "A girl." They sat stunned, still holding hands. Mulder finally lost his battle and a single tear ran down his cheek. Alex had to struggle mightily, but managed to keep his eyes from betraying him. Unfortunately, his voice was a traitor and broke when he murmured, "A girl, Fox. Can you believe it?" Mulder smiled, wiping away the tear and then tapping his lover's nose. 

"Nope. Still in shock. So how do you raise a girl? I was having a hard enough time imagining a son... I- I used to baby-sit Samantha. I held her as a baby and even helped change her diapers. But-" his voice broke and he sobbed quietly, clutching Alex's hand. 

Alex clenched his hand back and spoke firmly, but gently, "You're going to be a great dad. You're going to spoil her rotten and she'll probably end up being your little princess... I bet I end up being the bad guy..." Mulder chuckled weakly. "Oooh, but you're so good at it. No, I think you're the one that's gonna spoil her. And probably teach her out to pick locks at 3." 

Alex smirked, "Hey, it's a useful trade. So, you ready face them again?" Mulder wiped his face roughly and nodded sitting up. He needed a little help getting down the table with some dignity. Before they left the room, though, Mulder pulled him into a quick rough kiss. "I love you." Alex was dazed at the kiss and pulled him back in for another one. "Ditto." 

xxx 

Two weeks later, Krycek had to leave for some supplies. With four adults living together and one of them pregnant, groceries went fast. The two doctors spent a great deal of time puttering around with their little vials of Mulder's blood and microscope. If Mulder was in the vicinity they'd start coming up with new things to test him with. Measuring his belly, listening with their stethoscopes, asking him embarrassing questions. Mulder ended up skulking around the main house and avoiding the guesthouse like the plague. 

Alex left the house after reminding them to be on guard. As he pulled away from the house he saw Mulder lift a curtain and wave, one hand shoving a sunflower seed in his mouth. 

'Ah, don't forget sunflower seeds. Subtle, Mulder...' Alex grinned and waved back as he shifted gears and drove away. 

xxx 

Two hours later, Alex's truck pulled up and Mulder kept his hand on his gun until he saw his lover coming in with bags of groceries. Mulder grabbed a bag from his hands and led the way to the kitchen. He pulled groceries out of the bags and flicked his eyes at his lover whom had wondered out of the kitchen area and into the living room without a word. 

Alex was behaving a little strangely. He stalked around the house, his eyes seeming to search it and then turning back to pierce Mulder's. Did Alex want to know if they were alone? 

"They're in the guesthouse puttering around with their junk. What's wrong?" 

Alex shook his head, "Nothing..." He then began to move towards him, like he was hunting prey. 

Mulder was feeling a bit nervous, but tried to reassure himself, '...it's just a game. He sometimes acts like this when he's horny.' But something was bugging him. The baby kicked from within. A nagging feeling tugged on the back of his mind. He had no time to think, however, as Alex suddenly reached him and began to sniff him. Mulder tilted his head back as Alex moved in closer and gripped Mulder's neck gently, but firmly and breathed in deeply. He then pulled Mulder's face back down and claimed his mouth. 

'See? He's just horny. I'm being too jumpy...' Alex's kiss was deep and Mulder was feeling uncomfortable at the intensity. The baby's movements became more forceful as it kicked in earnest. 

Mulder struggled to end the kiss, needing air. Alex wouldn't stop. Finally, becoming desperate and panicked Mulder clawed at his lover's body, struggling to push him away. Alex broke the kiss roughly and then grabbed Mulder's shoulders and slammed him back into the wall. Mulder frantically sucked in a breath, noting that the baby's movements stilled, He looked into Alex's eyes...only they weren't. Alex morphed into a bounty hunter and Mulder knew that he was dead... 

xxx 

Hunter 5671-X watched as the hybrid began showing signs of consciousness. He waited for it to open its eyes before he turned on the ship's inner lights. The hybrid squeezed its eyes shut from the sudden light and struggled in its bonds. The hunter watched dispassionately. He was uninterested in its emotional responses, but curious in its physical. He knew he must complete his mission and return the hybrid to his masters soon, but for now he wished to see for himself how well built the hybrid was. 

His masters, the green skinned, black oil-filled aliens were the true colonists. Their race wanted earth as they sought all planets and races for their own purposes. They were conquerors, completely secure in their knowledge that they were superior to all other life forms. And they were. The hunters knew this, which was why they obeyed their orders. The hunters were of a species that the colonists found useful. Their ability to morph into numerous shapes made them perfect for their uses on earth. 

The hunters were called collaborators on their own home planet. They worked with and for the enemy colonists. The rest of their planet was struggling to stop the colonists as a rebel force. The hunter despised having to kill his own people, but it was necessary to obey the colonists' demands. They had something his people needed: technologic ability to overcome the morphs' sterility. 

During the original battle between the colonists and his people, the enemy unleashed a biological toxin that sterilized the morph's female citizens. Thus, they were incapable of bearing more children. The morphs continued to fight, but the colonists had an interesting proposition for those willing to listen: serve, and in return the colonists would work to correct their infertility. 

Some morphs had listened; they knew that their scientists were far from an answer to their dilemma, they could never solve it in time. The colonists were more technologically advanced: they were more likely to succeed. They were also highly motivated to solve it, without a solution, the morph race would die out and there would be no more useful slaves. So hunter 5671-X and many others were working for the colonists against their own people in hopes of saving the morph race. 

The morph planet itself was against the current solution of the colonists: hybridization. They refused to consider corrupting their own race with human DNA. The hunters were desperate: hybridization may not be ideal, but their race was dying. So the hunter watched the latest hybrid pull against the restraints and wondered if it was worth it. Were the colonists finally close to a solution? The hybrid was pregnant, but with a pure human's child, not a morph's. He wondered if the experiment would be successful with his own genetic material. 

The rebels had been stupid to waste such a precious chance by injecting the hybrid with human genetic material. They should have continued the experiment the way it had been intended. Instead, their obtuse belief in racial purity had resulted in a useless experiment. What did it matter if the hybrid carried a human child? 

These thoughts raced through the morph's head as he watched the hybrid's panic finally exhaust his strength. 

Xxx 

Mulder slumped against the restraints and lay on the cold metal table. It was similar to the one on the first ship he'd been on. The bright light was too harsh for his eyes and they watered even after he closed them. He was cold, his clothes were gone. He felt the child stir within him and a new wave of panic threatened him. 

'Oh, god. What am I going to do? The child...I have to protect it. Oh, god, Alex where are you?' When the morph had been posing at Alex the link had been strangely quiet. Not broken, but numbed...that was what had itched at his conscious. He hadn't been overly aware of the link lately. He tried now to reach out to Alex. Nothing. Not a hint of awareness. Sheer terror surged at the thought of his lover dead. He struggled to tamp down on the fear as he realized that he likely would have felt the break in the link. It was still there, but strangely...numbed. It was the only word for it. A sound caught his attention. A rustling on his right side and a dark figure came between him and the light. 

Cautiously opening his eyes slightly he flinched at the sight of the bounty hunter looming above him, its eyes dark and intense. It sniffed him once more. 

^You smell good, hybrid. Interesting. The colonists may have finally had a breakthrough.^ 

^What do you mean?^ Mulder felt queasy at this line of thinking. 

^You smell...interesting, intoxicating. Like a fertile morph... I wonder how you would smell if you weren't pregnant... Most likely even more stimulating... Smell is important to a morph. Our kind changes shape, color, size, but our smell remains the same. True to our self. You smell...familiar, but exotic...^ The morph leaned in again, its nose buried in Mulder's neck and emitted a strange sound, almost like a groan. 

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut. 'Oh, god. Now what?! Alex, help me!' 

The morph leaned back its expression distant once more as its lust abated. ^Your lover won't be coming. I have orders to return you to the colonists. However, I have other plans. You are the first successful hybrid. I have no intention of blindly handing you over.^ Turning around, the morph disappeared into the darkness. 

Mulder shivered in the cold air, his future was in the hands of a rogue bounty hunter that seemed to delight in sniffing him. It wasn't going to turn him over to the colonists, but only because it wanted him for itself. 'God, how do I get into these messes?! And where the FUCK is Alex?!' 

**XXX**

Alex groaned as awareness surged back to him. His head was being pounded on by a sledgehammer and the rest of his body felt little better. Struggling to open his eyes he blinked into darkness. A harsh tang of gasoline hit his nose and as he twisted his body he realized he was bound and gagged in the trunk of a car. Twisting further until he was on his right side he frantically worked at his bonds. They were tied on so tight that blood began to seep into the rope, but he was no closer to being free. An indeterminable time passed that seemed like days to Alex. 

The sound of a car passing and then stopping made Alex's head jerk up. A pause and then a car door slamming and footsteps approaching made his heart speed up. He could only pray it was a rescue. He banged on the side of the trunk to get attention. The footsteps came closer and a crunch of gravel. A man's voice murmured and a metallic scraping began near the lock. The trunk door swung open and the daylight caused Alex's eyes to squint. Alex blinked and when his eyes cleared he wished they hadn't. 

Skinner's face loomed above him, his face twisted in anger and disgust. "Krycek, what have you done with Mulder?!" 

xxx 

When Scully and Dr. Reddy had gone to investigate the sound of a car squealing away from the driveway, they'd found Mulder missing. Groceries lay scattered half out of bags, evidence that Alex had returned from his trip. Scully had gone throughout the house and found a chair shoved out of place in the living room, a lamp knocked over and a small smear of blood on the wall and floorboards. 

Fearing the worst, Scully had phoned the only person she could think of for help. Skinner. He'd chartered a plane right away and helped her search the surrounding area from the house to town. Along the road was an abandoned car with out of state plates. Walking towards it they'd heard a scuffle and then loud thumps coming from the trunk. Skinner had broken the lock to reveal a very mussed and irate Alex Krycek. 

Xxx 

Krycek sat on the exam table of the guesthouse. It had taken being held at gunpoint to get him there and it seemed that the threat wouldn't last long enough to treat him as he argued and shoved away Scully's hands. She'd checked him for a concussion and was trying to bandage his wrists. Dr. Reddy kept to himself rather than risk Alex's wrath. Finally she just gave up and spread antibiotic cream on it and left him alone. He jumped off the table and started for the door. 

Skinner grabbed him by the arm. "Hold it. Where do you think you're going? Time for you to answer some questions." 

Alex jerked his arm out of his grasp and pulled out a knife so fast no one could see where it had been concealed. Scully figured with a little more time Alex would have freed himself. 

With his back to a wall and his eyes on all three of them, Alex spoke tersely, "Fox has been abducted by a bounty hunter. He ran me off the road on the way back from the store. All I remember is reaching for my stiletto; I woke up in the trunk. Now I've got to find him..." He moved towards the door again. 

Skinner considered pulling out his weapon and 'making' the man answer, but knew it was useless. He turned back to Scully and the doctor and waited for them to volunteer some information. 

Scully fussed with the first aid kit. She seemed to be avoiding Skinner's eye. "Agent Scully..." 

Scully looked up, tears in her eyes. "It's MY fault, sir. Don't blame Alex. We... well 'I' was supposed to be watching him. Mulder was hiding out in the main house and I should have gone to keep him company and to watch out for him, but I was just to busy with my own things over here and I... I didn't even know that Krycek had come back from the store, really. I didn't think to check..." Her face was twisted into a grimace and tears ran down her face. Skinner sighed and went over to pat her back awkwardly. Skinner knew what it was like to hate yourself for letting Mulder down. He'd been a mess after Mulder's abduction in Oregon. It'd been hard to face the fact that not only might he never see the man again, but it was his own fault. 

"It's all right. We'll find him, agent. Mulder's a cat, he's got a couple of lives left..." 

xxx 

Mulder had fallen asleep despite his discomfort and fear. Exhausted, he'd slipped into the only escape available: unconsciousness. Now, he jolted awake, wondering what had woken him. The baby was still, probably asleep, he was grateful it had shown some life earlier. After being slammed into the wall by the hunter, the kicking had stopped and he'd lost consciousness after that, he'd been worried she was hurt or even dead... 

Then he felt it again, what had woken him, Alex... 

^...Fox?! Fox! Answer me. Lisa, please...baby. Please...^ 

'Oh, god!' ^Alex?! Alex, are you okay?^ 

Great relief and a touch of humor colored Alex's thoughts, ^Yes, 'I'm' fine, how are YOU? WHERE are you?! The hunter...^ 

^I don't know where he is...he left me here. But Alex, I have to get out of here. The baby, I think he might mean to kill her. Get rid of her. He says... Oh, god, he says I'm meant to be a breeder for the morphs. God, Alex... He's supposed to take me back to the colonists, but he's thinking of disobeying, he wants to try to contact his own people, some scientists to continue the experiment... But with a morph's DNA...^ 

Alex sat down on their bed heavily, his face pale with shock. He'd been pulling out his weapon stash as he tried to contact Mulder. A rifle was held tightly in his hand, but forgotten as he tried to comprehend the news. 

He mentally kicked himself and got his emotions under a hard cool control. ^That's not going to happen. I'm coming... You must be nearby if I can 'talk' to you. Do you know where you are or how far?^ 

^No. But I may be able to get it from the Morph's thoughts...^ 

^No. That may alert him to our plans. It's important to find you before he takes off in his ship.^ 

^Alex, if I search his mind it may get his attention, but so far he hasn't shielded his thoughts and he doesn't seem to care what I know. If it slips out... I think he's waiting for a response from a group of renegade morph scientists that are working on their own hybrid project here on Earth. He may not leave for a while...^ 

^Good. Wait. Listen. I'm going to be looking, maybe if I get really close-^ The link was not broken, but muted as Mulder stifled it when he heard a rustling nearby. 

^Good news, hybrid. You won't be returning to the colonists. You will be serving a greater purpose than you could imagine. You will be saving an entire race from extinction and if all goes well, we will be able to defeat the colonists, too. Of course, we will have use for Earth's inhabitants ourselves for DNA and hybrids, but I'm sure we can come to a better agreement with your leaders than you would have had with the colonists... 

But for now, we must terminate your pregnancy to facilitate the start our great experiment. The hunter loomed over Mulder's belly; a metal tool glinted in the bright light as he raised it over Mulder. 

Alex's voice screamed in Mulder's head, ^NOOOOOOO!!!!^ 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
